Chakatan's Adventure
Hi there everybody! As you may know, this is the old version of Chak's Adventure. This page will probably not continue unto Chapter 2 so enjoy what's left of it. Go Away.png|Go Away. CHAKATAN ADVENTURE!.png|The Original Logo 'The Beginning' The year 201x, a man named Chakatan sets out to find the greatest fun he could ever have. But before i tell you that story, i have to tell you this story. As Chakatan Was Prepearing His Stuff For His Adventure He Found An Old Picture...With A Note Besides It. One day, Chak while preparing his stuff for his " epic " adventure, found an old picture that had a note attached to it. Sadly, the writer of this story didn't want to tell you what was written on the note, so let's just continue onward. This left Chak confused as the person in the picture doesn't look like anyone he knows (unless it IS someone that he knows). But this didn't stuck to Chak's mind as he quickly shoved the picture (and note) in his pocket and sets forth to the Forest of Plot Convinience. So, Chak went into the Forest of Plot Convince (or FOPC for short) and got extremely bored as the forest had nothing but trees and flowers in it, it was awfully foggy aswell. But Chak was determined to get through this forest where nothing happens. But suddenly, he hears some leaves get swooped by the wind and some rattles from the tress. Chak looks around the forest hoping to find what could've caused those noises while being all confused and stuff, he looked at the trees, he looked at the bush that resembles an evil creature that wants to rip his spine off, he looked at the dirt which is looking pretty fine. But no matter how much he looked, he still couldn't find anything. So he just disregards it because he thought that it was probably just his imagination. ((It Left Him In Confusion So He Decided To Take Them Just In Case It Might Come In Handy So...He Began His Journey At The Forest Of Solitude.As He Was Exploring The Creepy Place He Sense/Felt He Was Being Watched By...Something...Something Not Normal...And Then As He Continued Forward The Feeling Became Heavier As If It Was Near...He Ignored It And Stumbled Into A Cave...And Then He Grabbed His Flash Light And Entered The Creepy Cave Then The Entrance Suddenly Dissapeard....He Was Shocked...But Now He Felt Like The Thing Watching Him Was Close To Him...Then Something Hitted Him..As He Fell Down The Ground He Then Saw A Creeping Smile In The Shadows...)) Is It Over? He Saw A Creeping Smile In The Shadows...And He Noticed It Was Coming Close To Him And Then He Realized...He Entered The Cave Of The Smile Creature...He Remembered That The Only Way To Fend Off The Smile Creature Is By Looking At Him In The Face With A Creepy Smile...So He Did It And Lookie That It Got Scared And Ran Away...Well Since It Was Dark It Couldnt See A Thing So He Kept Hitting The Walls Until It Passed Out From Dizzyness...As Chakatan Watched The Hillarious Scene He Stopped Picked Up His Flash Light And Ran To The Exit Of The Cave Moments Later He Was He Found The Exit Of The Forest Of Solitude And Continued His Quest! Attack Of The Clones Villagers So Chakatan Finally Made It Out Of The Forest Of Solitude Then He Was Kinda Tired....So He Camped In The Middle Of No Where...24 Hours Later He Woke Up And Ate Some Cereal And Continued Forward...Later He Saw A Village He Approached It And Kinda Felt Weirded Out When He Saw That The Villagers All Look The Same .... Then Chakatan Said The Most Appropriate Thing To Say In This Kind Of Situation: wat? And Then All The Villagers Responded WIth The Weirdest Word Ever : Mine Mine Mine Mine Mine Mine.Then They All Attacked Chakatan With There Big Ugly And Fat Noses.He Ran For His Life...He Ran To The Desert And Guess What The Villagers Was Still Chasing Him...He Tought It Was Hopeless Until...A Car Came And The Driver Said... Get In ! Chakatan Did What The Driver Told Him And They Drove To Safety. It Was Quiet There For A While Until... *??? : So Uh.... Whats Your Name Kid? *Chak: Im Chakatan But You Can Call Me Chakatan :D ! *??? : Im Shaden...By The Way... What Are You Doing Out Here In The Middle Of No-Where ? *Chak: Well...Im Doing An Epic Adventure *echo* Venture..venture...venture.ture.ture...urr...rr... *Shaden: Cool... *Chak: WANNA COME???? *Shaden: Alright Lets Go! And Then They Set Off! Meet Austin As Chakatan Gained A New Friend He Continued His Journey To Do Something That He Doesnt Even Know! Meanwhile In A Base In Outer SPPPPAAAACEEE!!!! An Evil Scientist Was Discussing About His Plots To Rule The World!!! Scientist: Any SUGISHON? ( Read In A Scottish Accent ) Robot: ERROR. ERROR LAUNGAGE UNKOWN! Self Destruct In 2 Seconds....*Explodes* Scientist: I Shid rily mek Smartor Rubots... Now Back To Chakatan! So Chakatan And Shaden Made It To The Peak-Mountains Where A Rumored Rock Monster Was Living.They Climed Up And Encountered Some Meanies They Fought Them Until They Reached The Top Of The Mountain.Then In Their Shock...There Was Nothing There...Chakatan And Shaden Got Pissed Until...They Heard Some Banging And Felt A Little Bit Shake On The Ground...They Turned Around And Guess What They Saw? A Giant Rock Beast With Sharpy Chainsaw ( Rhymes LOL ).They Were In Awe When They Saw This Wild Beast.Until A Ninja Came And Brought His Old Sword To Fight That Creature So Big And Bald.( Ok Lets Stop Speaking In Rhymes )The Ninja Fought Bravely Againts The Creature...Chak And Shaden Even Tried To Help By Punching The Beast...Even Tough It Doesnt Help...And So And... The Ninja Defeated The Monster By Slicing His Head... *Chakatan: Hey Ninja Who Are You !? *Shaden: Yeah Who Are You ? Ninja: Im Austin....Im Sensing Your Gonna Ask Me If You Want Me To Join Your Journey...Then I Say Yes *Chak: No I Was Gonna Ask If I Look Like A Hotdog...But Sure You Can Join Us ! And Then Another Bond Was Form...This Finally Continues Us To The Next Part Of Our Story... The Giant Baby Of Elmore City As Chakatan,Austin, And Shaden Continued Their Journey It Was Quite Peaceful For A While When They Reached The Desert Of The Dead...It Was Very Hot In The Desert Of The Dead Since That Was The Spot Where The Sun Would Sleep... Water Is Very Rare In The Desert Of The Dead...And If You Were Lucky Enough To Find A Tiny River...Well lets Just Say...The Water Is Hotter Than A Volcano...So Our Heroes Couldnt Take The Heat Of The Desert...They Decided To Continue Without Resting Here...Until...They Found A Map... *Austin : Hmm...? Look... This Map Looks Kinda Familiar... *Chak: Really I Never Seen Anything Like It... *Shaden: Yeah Same Here... Austin : Of Course You Dont Know...This Map Was Sacred As They Say....It Was Said To Hold The Legendary Sword Of Light...Now Guys Im Gonna Tell You This Story...But Lets Get To Somewhere Safe...And Not Hot... So They Went On! Now They Reached The City Of Elmore...A.K.A The City Of The Giant Baby...So They Rented A Hotel And Stayed There...They Also ALMOST Emptied The Water Supply Of The Hotel... MEANWHILE....In The City Hall The Giant Baby King Was Crying Very Hard It Shook The Entire City! But Chak,Austin And Shaden Never Felt It....The Baby Was Still Crying...It Destroyed The Whole City Hall Because Of Its Tantrum...And After That The Baby Left The Hall And Went Running To The City... The Giant Crying Baby That Almost Destroyed The Earth The Baby Went Running To The City... And Yep...Chak,Austin.And Shaden Never Felt It...The Baby Was Crying It Throwed Cars Around, It Smashed Buildings It,He Even Jumped Up And Down Repeatedly That Shooked The Whole Country..Still Chakatan,Shaden AND Austin Never Felt It...Until The Baby Dropped A Very Tiny Pebble...And Then They Finally Felt It..For Some Reason..They Exited The Hotel And Saw The Baby... *Austin: Dont Worry Ile Handle Hi... *Shaden: No Dude His Just A Baby!! *Chakatan: Wait That's A Baby? But Dude Look At The Size of That Thing! *Shaden: I Know Its Quite Strange...But Lets Not Hurt The Guy! *Austin:Hmm... I Know We Should Calm Him Down! *Shaden:Great Idea! Chak,Austin Get Me Some Gigantic..wait for it...Baby Supplies! How To Make A Giant Baby Calm Down! Shaden:Get Me Some Gigantic...wait for it..Baby Supplies! After Shaden Said That Chak And Austin Went To The Every Store In The City To Find Some Gigantic Baby Supplies...20 Minutes Later They Found Everything They Need! Shaden Tought The Baby Was Hungry So Them Made The Baby Some Milk And Fed It...It Stopped Crying For A While Until...*plop* *Chak: Eww Gross!! *Shaden: That's Not Good...*covers nose* *Austin: Agh...This SmellI Is Horrbile !! So They Grabbed A Diaper...And Argued Who Was Gonna Change The Diaper...And Chakatan Ultimately Lost... Chak:Here Baby Calm Down Follow Me And Remove Your Diaper...*almost pukes* So Chakatan Leaded The Baby Where He needs To Go And Changed The Babies Diaper... Austin And Shaden : Dude You Smell Bad Take A Bath! Jinks You Owe Me A Soda..No You No You!! So Chakatan Took A Bath..But Now All They Need Is To make The Baby Sleep So They Played A Melody Titled Twinkle Twinkle Little Star...And Then :The Baby Fell Asleep... Video Game World??!! After The Baby Went Asleep They Found A Hidden Chip Snuck Near Its Head... Chak: What Is That.. *Austin:It Looks Dangerous...Dont Touch I- *Chak: What? *touches chip* After Chakatan Touches It A Aura Began Circling the Three Of Them..As Electricity And Matter Spreaded Them... *Austin:You Idiot!!! *Shaden : Oh No... This Cant Be Good Then A Blackhole Appeared Sucking Them in... *Chak: OMG AUSTIN WHY DID YOU TOUCH THE CHIIIII.....* Gets Sucked in The Black Hole * *Austin: I Didnt Even Touch IIIITTT.........* Gets Sucked In * *Shaden:Meh Im Good :3 *gets Sucked In* As They Appear In The Blackhole They Were Inside A Vortex Bringing Them Into......Wait For It!!! The World Of...Minecraft ! A Stick's Guide To Minecraft As The 3 Heroes warped Through Dimensions...They were Seperated Each with Their Own Situation,Paths,And Missions..But 1st Lets see How Austin is Doing... *Austin : Agh...Where..Am I ? *??? : Hello Austin Welcome To Minecra- *Austin : ... Are We Ripping Off An Egg's Guide To Minecraft?! *??? : Umm..Augh... Oh look at the Time maybe You should Collect some Recources *Austin : Ok but Where's Shaden and Chak ? Chakatan's Minecraft Adventure Chaktan woke up in a Village being Watched...by Some Villagers with Big Noses that Kinda look's like Squidward *Villager no.9 : Oh Good your Awake..Now Follow me On Twitter *Chak : Huh..? Where am i ? and I Dont Have Twitter... *Villager no.4 : *gasp* U DONT HAVE TWITTAH!? *Villager no.10 : * enters house * WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? *Villager no.9 : This MAN DOESNT HAVE TWITTER !!! *Villager no.10 : OMG...That's A Violation To Villager Standards! *Chak : But im not a Villa- *Villager no .10,9,4 : Shut Up *Chak : Ok... As The Villagers keep arguing why Chakatan Doesnt have Twitter lets go See what Shaden's Doing? Shaden's Blocky Story Shaden was the 1st To wake up between the 3 and he Already made Progress. Right Now his Building a Tree House for him to Stay *Shaden : Alright im almost Done i only Need 5 Wood,3 Cobblestones and 4 Cookies... *Shaden : ...But Where are They ? Shaden continued Building his Awsome Treehouse of Awsomeness but What they dont Know( All 3 of Them) They Were Being Watched...By Something...Evil Regrouping Of The Three Chakatan was Quite Annoyed of The Villagers so he Decided to Burn Their Village Category:Story Category:Chakatan's Epic Adventures